


Those First Five

by HickoryDaisy



Series: FNAF: Fused [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Henry - Freeform, Fem!Mike Schmidt - Freeform, Gen, Just read it I promise it (kinda) makes sense, Literally this story makes no sense, Mike Afton is still a dude, Mike Schmidt is not Mike Afton, More than five missing children, Piecemealed Story since FNAF1 Came Out, Scientist!William, So very AU, There are five Afton children in this story, William and Fem!Henry are siblings, but i love it, way more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDaisy/pseuds/HickoryDaisy
Summary: Mikayla Schmidt has finally taken the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's in order to find out what happened to her sister ten years previous. Her employment sets into motion a chain of events that will change everything - but is it for better or for worse?





	1. Employment

**Author's Note:**

> This world, although not really this story at that point, began to take shape in my head January of 2015. It's really gratifying to actually put a piece of it out in the world finally, although it has undergone so many changes it hardly looks like the six children who first took shape in a sketch that looked so bad I actually threw it away. Names have changed, people have been added, relationships shifted. But I am satisfied with what I have now, and ready to share it. I hope you enjoy reading about these darlings as much as I have enjoyed the years getting to know them. (If you have read the disaster that is my Doctor Who fic on this site that I should really just delete, some of these names will sound familiar.)

There were congratulations and cake, applause and presents, but those weren’t what Mikayla Schmidt was most excited for about her birthday. No, she was looking forward to getting the job she had been so far prevented from taking. It was the only way to find out what happened to her sister, and therefore well worth any risk involved. She hoped.

Rolanda Harris and William Afton were the co-founders and owners of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, which had briefly been a chain from about 1977 to 1984, but there was only one location left, as repeated scandal had scared off customers and the place had fallen on hard times. One of those scandals had been the 1983 disappearance of six children, three of which had been either Rolanda or William’s, two of which had been Bensons, and the last of which had been Mikayla’s older sister Katie. The only clues to their whereabouts were Rolanda’s keys, pilfered by her daughters, left in the door, and Katie’s beloved Chica plush, stained with blood.

Ten years later, with three more scandals come and gone - six more missing children and a disastrously public bite, both in 1987, and William’s son Michael vanishing while doing the nightshift just the year before - Mikayla was going to take the ever-open night shift at Freddy’s herself, in order to learn what had happened a decade prior. Okay, so it maybe wasn’t the most logical plan, but quite frankly she’d never been able to come up with a better one, and had no-one who would hear her out long enough to agree to let her bounce ideas off them.

“Ms. Harris?” Mikayla lilted her voice questioningly as she approached the woman.

“Hm? Yes, Mikayla?” Ms. Harris clutched at her disposable coffee cup, seemingly desperate, as she always appeared ever since her daughters disappeared.

“I was just wondering… is the night shift still open at Freddy’s?” Mikayla attempted her best winning smile, but it probably looked more sheepish than she meant for it to.

“Why? You know somebody fool enough to take the position?” Ms. Harris scoffed and took a sip of her coffee.

“Uh, yeah. Me,” Mikayla shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Ms. Harris choked on her coffee. “What? Mikayla, you more than anyone ought to know how dangerous the position is! What could possibly make you want to seek it out? On your birthday of all days!”

“Well, I thought if I took the position, I might be able to find out what happened,” Mikayla admitted. “Ms. Harris, please, I want this, I promise!”

Ms. Harris sighed. “You know, you used to call me Rolanda.”

“And if you hire me, I’ll call you Boss,” Mikayla shrugged. “Change happens. But sometimes, you have to force it.”

Ms. Harris chuckled. “Well, alright. I’ll have to talk it over with my brother, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re hired, Miss Schmidt.”

Mikayla grinned as her new boss turned away to look for Mr. Afton. A few minutes later, the man in question approached the birthday girl with eyes full of mirth.

“So, you want the night position,” he said with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, sir,” Mikayla stood up straight and stared him in the face, trying to convey her conviction without saying another word.

“Congratulations, Miss Schmidt, you’re hired,” Mr. Afton clapped her on the shoulder. “Be at Freddy’s tomorrow at Eleven-Thirty to receive your uniform and begin your first shift.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Afton!” Mikayla grinned. “You won’t regret this!”

~~~

The main room of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was unkempt from a lack of funds, but showed signs of its previous grandeur in the meticulately patterned floors and walls, and fine but now long stained tablecloths adorning the party tables. The place once buzzed with activity and happy children enjoying their days, but now customers were rare and parties rarer, with people scared of losing children to the hapless restaurant.

But if she hadn’t lived here for a whole decade, and come here since she was born, she wouldn’t know that. She wouldn’t know to look at the beautiful sculpted light fixtures and remember them as remains of a bygone time. She would have no reason to remember how the posters on the walls once looked when they were new and gleaming instead of old and ratty.

But truthfully, what had changed the most about the eatery were the owners. William and Rolanda, she remembered so clearly, had once been so happy and joyous about this place, their children, everything! William truthfully had a rather Frankenstein-esce obsession with the wilder side of science, but Rolanda kept him in check as best she could and was always kind to even the rudest people she met without ever once allowing them to steamroll over her.

Now, William went about his destructive scientific pursuits unabated by his sister, who had so much trouble sleeping she seemed to live with a coffee cup permanently affixed to her hand, and running of the Pizzeria itself seemed to be only patchily done, and honestly mostly by neither of the owners. Both of them were too distracted by science and woes, respectively.

So she did most of the backstage parts of running the restaurant, along with her friends. It was a wonder really, that no-one in the past five years had looked up and noticed the tightly-knit net of wires that spanned the whole restaurant about three feet below the actual ceiling. Or that it had gone unnoticed that they hadn’t had to change the lightbulbs themselves in nearly thirteen years. Or that one stall in each bathroom was permanently “Out of Order” because they had converted it into a shower.

They didn’t want a nightguard around for a reason, after all. They didn’t want to be bothered any more. The golden rabbit in the safe room was bothersome enough as it was.

But Rolanda was saying they would have a new night guard starting the next night. She almost pitied the fool who would take the position, but that would distract her from feeling annoyed that they would have to take the time to deal with the idiot.

She couldn’t wait to get rid of them again.

~~~

“What do you mean, you took the night shift at Freddy Fazbear’s?”

“What I just said, Liz, I took the night shift,” Mikayla shrugged while attempting, rather successfully, truth be told, to grin at her friend.

“You have got to be kidding me, Mikayla, you know how dangerous that place is! I lost both my brothers to that place, and my older sister, and my younger sister has bite marks around her head! I’m the only Afton who was lucky enough to not be touched by that disaster my father and aunt created!” Liz snapped at her older friend.

“Liz, I have to find out what happened! You understand. There are too many questions,” Mikayla smiled sadly at the blond girl.

“That doesn’t matter! Your safety is more important! Is it really worth it, Mike?”

Mikayla began to grin, opening her mouth to say something, then her brain caught up with her mouth and her face quickly fell as Liz clapped her hands over her mouth. “Sorry,” Mikayla sighed. ‘I’m sorry, Liz. But I have to do this.”

Liz didn’t say another word, just turned around and disappeared into the traffic of people moving about the school hallways. Within the blink of an eye, the blond dancer had completely vanished from Mikayla’s view. It could be assumed that she would continue unseen for a while, at least a week or so, until she was certain Mikayla wasn’t going to up and vanish.

Mikayla only wished she felt as confident of her safety as she had sounded to Liz.


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mikayla's first night on the job, and things are already a bit... odd. Meanwhile, Willow complains about books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important chapter. I'm nervous about it's reception, because this is the chapter that leads to the whole rest of the series, no lie. This is the MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER. While I'm happy with it, it remains the MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER and that makes me nervous.
> 
> Also, will someone please tell me how to put pictures into my stories? I have drawn so many of these darlings over the years. I would to really be able to show you Mikayla, Katie, Liz, Willow, and everyone else (most of whom you have yet to meet).

Many people had vanished at Freddy Fazbear’s over the years, and Mikayla Schmidt remembered each and every one. She hoped desperately she wouldn’t become the next in a long list.

Her uniform didn’t fit well, as the length of a guard’s employment had grown so short the Bosses simply couldn’t afford to purchase new uniforms for everyone who tried their hand at the job. However, the pockets were big enough for her to take with her a photo of herself and her sister, taken twelve years previous, on Mikayla’s sixth birthday. They had been so happy, then.

Mikayla stepped out of the bathroom, passing an out-of-order stall which smelled oddly of flowers and citrus, and made her way over to Boss. “What do you think, Boss? Alright for the short-term, yeah?”

“Yes, that uniform is suitably adequate for the moment,” Boss nodded, clutching at her coffee cup. “Therefore, this is where I leave you, I must be getting home to try to sleep. Come now, Willow, let us abscond.”

Willow, the only one of Rolanda’s three daughters who had not vanished to this place, looked up from where she was reading a copy of _Frankenstein_. “Drat,” the young brunette quipped, “And I just reached the bit were the scorned creature lashes out at Victor’s friend, and if I understand this story correctly, I believe I know what’s coming up soon and wish to read that part as quickly as possible. Mother, you always pick the worst times for everything. Can’t you ever time it so I’ve just finished a chapter?”

“No,” Boss deadpanned. “Don’t you want to head home now, dear?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Willow stood up and brushed off her jumper, causing a multitude of crumbs to cascade to the floor from where they had previously been caught in her skirt. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Mikayla. My cousin likes you, I’d hate for you to vanish and make her miserable.”

The Boss and her daughter left the building with two very different strides - Boss carried herself with a sense of urgency, whereas Willow’s pace was more sedate, as though she didn’t feel the lingering sensation of being watched that pressed in from all sides of this place. Mikayla supposed that made sense; Willow had only been only three years of age when her sisters left in the middle of the night, never to return. But she, Mikayla, had another place to head - the office.

On her way down the hall, Mikayla spotted out of the corner of her eye that one of the posters on the wall seemed to change from Freddy Fazbear to Fredbear. She turned around and it was Fredbear, but remained resolutely so. Had she imagined that it had been Freddy before?

The office looked and felt still like a place Michael had inhabited. The cupcake plush with eyes glued on that that he’d made when he was little, which his aunt had loved so much she’d made it a part of the place. The fact that if she tapped on the nose of Freddy in the poster, the nose honked. So many little details in this place screamed of her lost friend, but there was nothing of the guards before or after him except balls of paper, which, when she flattened them out, all contained some variation of a draft for a resignation letter. She fashioned these scraps of paper into a stand upon which she placed the photo of herself and her sister.

~~~

She qrowled to herself. She had been careless, let herself be spotted spying on the new guard, and certainly the girl had to find an old Fredbear poster in this place odd. The management might be sparse, but it wasn’t that threadbare. Honestly.

But the guard herself, she had looked quite familiar. Dark skin and darker hair, with eyes the warm brown of a mug of hot chocolate, a determined fire alight in her, a streak of stubborn perseverance. Reminded her of someone she had known before, a little girl with grit and determination, who played with her elder sister’s friends rather than those her own age because she had no desire to be treated like a fool.

But that little girl was long gone, and surely smarter than to come to this place where over a dozen people had vanished. If it were that little girl, maybe things would be different, but they still had to deal with this guard. Hopefully they could do it sooner rather than later.

~~~

The phone clicked on at exactly midnight, and a voice all too familiar to Mikayla rang out over her small speakers.

“Hello, hello,” Michael’s voice rang out into the room, erie like a ghost story. Mikayla’s breath hitched without her say-so, and the world seemed to tilt on its axis. She felt sick, and not in a good way at all. Her stomach churned as she thought about her friend, making these tapes on his last week before… he had been going to quit, but he’d vanished before he could! God, she hadn’t thought the company stupid enough to use training tapes that were made by someone who disappeared from this place, but here she was, listening to proof that they were. She couldn’t really listen to it, his voice grated hard upon her ears. She heard something along the lines of a history lesson she already knew, and the fact that the characters would come at her at night, something Michael had told her when he first took the job.

Her nightmares had come back with a vengeance, when he told her that. She almost hated him for it, but she never told him. Perhaps, if she had, he would have quit working here. Perhaps, if she had, he would have been more careful. Perhaps, if she had, he would still be here.

Unable to continue listening to the tape, incapable of coping with the pain it conjured up, Mike muted it before it could finish. She considered destroying it, but that would make a terrible impression on Boss and Mr. Afton, so she decided against it.

Mike pulled up her camera feeds, glancing through them.

She wasn’t about to let him down. Not him, not Katie, not the others. She would persevere and uncover the truth, no matter the cost.

The first thing out of place that Mike noticed was the damned rabbit, Bonnie. The eyebrow-less thing was not on stage like it was supposed to be, instead it was hanging out in the backstage area. It was staring up at the camera, almost like it was purposefully trying to freak her out - hey wait a minute.

If these robots were actually gunning for her in any way, then why was Bonnie actually moving _away_ from her?

What was going on?

“Whatever you’re hiding, rabbit, I’m going to find out,” Mike growled at her screen. “I’ll find out, and you can’t stop me.”

Mike kept flipping through cameras, and didn’t keep near enough of a close eye on her power level - until it hit ten percent at exactly five in the morning. Crud.

Mike closed down the monitor and resolved not to use any more power. She took her flashlight in hand and stood up from her desk, backing towards the wall.

“I won’t let them have me,” she growled. “I can’t disappear, or who will learn the truth? It won’t be Liz, the coward.”

She heard footsteps draw closer and closer on her right side, and fickered her flashlight through the doorway. She didn’t see anything, but heard footsteps on the left, so she switched to flicking her light there.

“Come on, Mikayla,” she huffed to herself. “This is just like your nightmares. Flash the lights to scare them away, so in your face they will not stay. Close the door to keep them at bay, you won’t like the way they play.”

“Too late!” a high-pitched voice giggled. Mike whirled around to see Chica the damned Chicken walking into the room.

She threw the flashlight at it’s head.

“Ow!” Chica’s head was snapped to the side, maybe from the force of the throw, maybe just playing along, but it definitely froze when it saw the picture of Mike and Katie on the desk. Mike would say she heard it gasp, except robots don’t breathe. Then it reached out for the photograph, and Mike heard herself scream, “Don’t touch that!” as she lunged forward, about to attack the damned thing.

But then it spoke again. “Mike?” it said, and turned to look at her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“How do you know my name?”

Then Chica started to glow. As in actually glow, making poor Mikayla wonder if she’d been drugged. What kind of robot glowed?

Then the glow died away, but the large robotic chicken was nowhere to be found. In her place was a mildly chubby black girl with the appearance of being about ten or eleven, with long black hair held back with a clip made of feathers. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a scalloped hem, a orange belt which sat lower on one hip, where it had a clasp which looked like a bright orange sunflower, and shoes of a matching color that looked like a cross between a pair of clogs and the shoes worn by people pretending to be Santa’s elves. Little yellow wings flared out from behind her back and tail feathers emerged from under the hem of her skirt behind her legs.

But the most startling thing was her face, so familiar Mikayla could never forget it. It should have been older, was this just a new nightmare? She pinched herself, and realized she was awake.

“Katie?”


End file.
